Reaper and Hades
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: The Team meets some new heroes. If you can call them that. Just who are they? Male OCs Slash.


**Reaper and Hades**

**Author's Note: Sup bros. I decided to make a few ocs. I'm overing on USM.**

**I don't own Ultimate Spider-man or it's various characters**

* * *

**"KABOOM!"**

Nova was thrown into Iron Fist and both of them went through a window. White Tiger attacked the large ooze monster. The monster picked up a car and threw it at her. She dodged and the car landed infront of Spider-man. Spider-man tried to tie the monster up using his webs. The monster and suddenly disappeared from view.

"Nice going, Bug boy! It got away with the jewel!"

"Shut up, Bucket head! I don't see you doing anything."

That was the sixth time this week that they had lost a monster. They would just disappear completely, no one could trace them. Even if there was a tracker on them, it would just appear on one of the team. Too add insult to injury, the monsters were all way to big to just disappear. Fury was pissed. They were arguing back and forth.

This was not their week...Until...the monster reappeared! It was crawling into an ally way. Wait, no, it was being _dragged_. The team ran into the ally.

They were shocked to see a hooded figure eating the monster, while the smaller figure in a cape watched. The smaller one glared at the team through his cowl. The hoodie guy's hood shadowed his face, only his mouth showing. Hoodie grinned, showing his pointed shark teeth.

"That's attractive."

"Can I eat them, Master Hades?"

The team shivered at the hunger in that low, scratchy voice. Spider-man, as usual, was all witty banter, "I didn't know sharks ate spiders."

"Shark? Not really, more like an all encompasing predator."

Hoodie took a step foreward, only for "Hades" to stop him.

"No, Reaper, they aren't the monsters I told you to eat."

That voice seemed way too cruel for a little kid, which is what they guessed he was. Reaper sneered, but backed away.

"So, the kid controls you?"

Reaper snapped his teeth, trying to get closer, but it seemed an invisible wall was stopping him. He growled but stopped when he caught Hades's look. He grinned at Spider-man, "Consider yourself lucky, mortal. I won't be ripping you apart today."

Hades snapped his fingers and the two appeared to melt into the ground. Nova was the one to break the silence, "Whoa..."

Iron Fist nodded, "Indeed."

It was silent for a few more seconds. Spider-man said, "Well...Last one to the Helicarrier has to tell Fury!" and he thwip-ed away.

"NO WAY!"

Everyone ran(or flew) after him.

* * *

Peter stared at the blackboard. Those new guys...were they good or...? His little devil appeared, **"Who cares? They got rid of the monsters, so less work for you."**

The angel appeared, **"He _killed_ the monster. Perhaps it had feelings and thoughts."**

Peter was broken out of _his_ thoughts when the teacher announced a new student.

"All right, class. This is our new student, Jason Grey."

Peter looked up at the new kid. He had tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes, and he had on all black, save for his red T-shirt. He had a handsome face, but a thin, lithe body. His lips were pushed into a pouty face that attracted many girls.

Ava's eyes were wide as she looked at the new student. He felt a paper wad being thrown at his head. He caught it and opened it.

_Check out Ava's face. Looks like somebody's got a crush._

Peter wrote back a reply, but the teacher called on him. "Peter, how's about you show Jason around. My records say you have a lot of the same classes."

"Uh, sure! No problem!"

"Thanks! All right, Jason, you can take the seat in front of Peter."

The class then heard Jason speak for the first time, "Thank you, Sir."

His voice was soft and made Peter think of silk. Jason looked directly at the webslinger as he walked toward him. He leaned down on Peter's desk and whispered, "Translation, he just wants to push the work onto you. Sorry about this. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Peter whispered back, "N-no," He cleared his throat, "It's fine. No problem at all."

"Thanks again, Peter."

"Y-yeah."

Peter frowned when he felt another wad of paper aimed the back of his head, just as Jason looked away. He caught it and blushed at what he read.

_Somebody's got a man crush!_

He quickly scribbled his response and threw it back.

_Shut it, Bucket Head!_

Sam just smirked. It was too easy to tease Peter.

* * *

"-and this is the lunch room. You can sit with me for now."

Jason let out a smooth smile, "Thanks, Peter."

Peter felt himself blushing. That wasn't normal. Everyone stopped and looked at the TV when they heard an announcement.

"This just in. It seems that The Wizard is robbing the New York mint. Oh god. He's holding middle school students hostage."

It showed a picture of The Wizard with a group of kids surrounding him. Jason's eyes widened and he whispered, "James."

* * *

**There you go. XP**


End file.
